Red Mana Crystal - Part 3 - Assault on Warehouse 13
This is a summary of the events that occured on Starday the 24th of Neth. Scene 1 Night time and you are all sleeping when you are awoken by the building and earth shaking violently.The Gauntlet Tavern partially collapses and injures some of the group, knocking the sorrceror completely out. After you save yourselves, others and get out of the building the group spot two strange elemental looking beings climb down into the great rift that is now separating the Thorpe. One is carrying a large sack with it. Between the group and the rift were several short devilish looking beings of earthen appearance. They stand guard watching the group but do not make any threatening moves. The group are able to ascertain the two larger beings are Earth Fiends and the smaller creatures are Earth Mephits. The group attacked the creatures and were successful in taking out the mephits, the Earth fiends however come out of the fissure with a titanic Red Mana Crystal attached to some sort of machine (looks like the one from Reveran Abduction game), somehow the contraption is levitating. They are on the other side of the rift away from the group and the creatures activated a handheld device and disappear with it. Scene 2 Elderly looking male elf appears with Dame Limel Maetharia , the half elf bard elandarial, gnome rogue zarzuker and a female dwarf. The elderly male elf is dressed as a one expects a wizard would. He smiles thinly and approaches indroducing himself: “I am Lord Nardhon Tatharphen , I believe you have already met Limel my cousin, Elandarial and zarzuker. This (points to dwarf) is my trusted companion Ingra. I’ll get straight to the point as time is of the essence. I believe that the city of Grey and the surrounding lands are in grave danger. It is my understanding that you were directly involved with an event at the Grey warehouse district, in which a small crack in the planes occurred. I know this as you were once in the company of my Grand Niece, Her Highness Princess Attanta Tahlatrien at the time. The Lords of Grey have done well in containing the ‘fissure’ however they intend to harness the power, they are quite mistaken. A powerful demon orchestrated the rift using my grand niece as the focus, creating a foot hold on our plane with the Abyss. However it is incredibly unstable without powerful magics to keep it in check. This demon arranged for the attack on Reveran today to retrieve the red mana crystal and the machine it was attached to it. It believes that the device will allow it to stabilize the crack and force it wide open. My research suggests that the device, through the red mana crystal will merge the two planes at the source. This will result in either one of two things. Stablisiation and a horde of demons is let loose on the plane or the more likely, obliterate the west coast of Tsar-Loond and making it uninhabitable for a thousand years. I see that you wonder why I tell you all this and I admit that were the situation different it would be I that dealt the matter. Unfortunately, I and my companions are barred travel in and around the City of Grey. The reasons are not important now, but I assure that when there is a more appropriate time I will divulge the issue. As for why I chose you, it is a much simpler and readily available answer. My cousin detected that your contact with the rift has left a mark on your souls; this allows me to directly teleport you into the warehouse district and thereby bypassing the wards set by the Lords of Grey. Once inside you will have to find the device and destroy it by pointing at it with this (produces a staff) and saying the following ‘Xandrak, metarta, dervatt.’ Destroying the device will permanently close of the portal and restore balance to the planes.” The group is offered cold iron weapons that replace their own however the characters were not interested in the gifts, Lord Nardhon still offered 1000gp to each as well to help pay for any that they may need. Although not all of the characters had been involved with the original events at the warehouse, Nardhon was confident he could transport them to the location. The group was teleported to the warehouse district as soon as they were ready. Scene 3 Most of the warehouses have been reduced to rubble and there is no discernable path. Movement is halved due to the conditions. Small fires litter the place and smoke creates a slight haze. After some minutes travelling the group became aware they were being stalked. In the distance surrounding them they identified a pack of Hell Hounds silently circling. When the hounds realise they have been sighted they rushed in and the group battled them, ultimately winning against the creatures. Scene 4 As the group travelled further into the ruins of the warehouse district, movement is seen in the remains of an office building. They discovered a group of a dozen Greys citizens who have been surviving in here for months with no help. They tell the group that the border of the district were patrolled by the Lords of Grey and no one other than the demons have been able to pass through. The group is also told that the survivors just saw the elemental fiends and the contraption pass by several minutes ago. They believe the creatures are heading towards Warehouse 13 where the head demon lives. Scene 5 Finally get to the warehouse. It is surrounded by a trench 10ft deep and 40ft across. There is a drawbridge on the other side. Climbing down into the trench the group become aware that the ground is trapped. climbing out they sent the Monk jumping across the gap and retrieves the drawbridge for the rest of the group to cross over. Scene 6 The remains of the original warehouse still stood with what appeared to be an attempt at rebuilding it with scrap material. The Goliath was enlarged by the sorcerror and then he jumped up and through the roof of the building. The monk followed after him, whilst the rest ran around to the front door. Gaining entry into the warehouse it is empty of its original contents, instead there is a strange reddish glowing crack suspended above the ground in the middle of the building. The contraption sits beneath it and there is a demonic looking creature attending to it. The Goliath engaged with the two Earth Fiends but he quickly fell. The monk grappled with the demon and was able to tie it up. However the group was in dire need with their main combatant dead, when the Monk remembered the staff Lord Nardhon had given them. He called out to the Sorcerror who quickly recited the magic incantation and pointed the staff at the contraption. A bolt of energy lept out of the staff and struck the device; the rift and the contraption folded in on themselves and dissapeared along with the demon and the earth fiends. The staff then disintergrated in the Sorcerrors hands. Suddenly, the group became somewhat panicked as they realised they had thawarted a plot of the Lords of Grey and feared reprisals. As they argued over their options, the group were teleported back to Reveran as the city of Grey and the a large portion of the west coast of Tsar-Loond began to shake violently and fall into the sea. The End? Category:Quests